


Undercover

by taylorjacksonandtheolympians



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Flirting, Jealousy, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorjacksonandtheolympians/pseuds/taylorjacksonandtheolympians
Summary: You and Sam go on an undercover mission, and Sam gets jealous when you have to flirt with a target.





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr, I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> YN = Your Name  
> YLN = Your Last Name

You were currently on an undercover operation with a teammate where you had to attend a gala and get information from a target. Other than an indiscreet Sam Wilson and a concealed handgun, you had no back-up.

“I’m nearing the target, my comm will be on the whole time and you can listen in,” you update Sam through your earpiece.

“Will do,” he replied.

You slowly walked to the bar in the extravagant ballroom, holding eye contact with the man confirmed to work as a low-level accountant at Hydra. He wasn’t too bad looking, in his early thirties with short black hair and scruff covering his angular jaw. At least you won’t be completely grossed out while being forced to flirt with him. You reached the bar and sat down on a stool to the left of the man, ordering a drink. You glance to your right and notice the man watching you. He decided to speak to you.

“Hello, beautiful, I’m Matt. What’s a gorgeous woman like you doing here unaccompanied?” the man introduced himself before eyeing your figure up and down.

You had to admit, you looked pretty good. You were wearing a revealing dress, a simple black design with a deep plunge and thigh-high split, and suede grey heels. Matt certainly admired your assets in the ensemble, and you used that to your advantage.

“Well, I wouldn’t say I’m alone, now that you’re here. My name is YN by the way,” you say, giving him a sultry smile.

“YN, that’s a pretty name.”

“Thank you, handsome,” you say, laying it on thick. You turn toward him and whisper conspiratorially. “Are you almost asleep too? I always find these events boring.”

“Well if you’d like, we can sit here together. Maybe we can entertain ourselves?” Matt suggests. You almost roll your eyes at how easy that was.

“That sounds nice.”

While you let the man buy you a drink and got to work, Sam stood and started wandering the room with his whiskey, being inconspicuous. He couldn’t believe that scum got to flirt with and be seduced by you, it was just unfair. Sam cursed his luck. He nearly choked up every time you tried to have a conversation with him, and that’s because he had the biggest crush on you.

If Matt was distracted by you in your dress, Sam was even more so. Sam resumed focus on the job when he saw you in his peripheral vision, laughing and running your hand down the target’s arm. He clenched his jaw as you leaned in closer.

“Your job just sounds so interesting. What is it you said you do,” you asked, feigning interest.

You let Matt drone on about working at a respectable business (yeah right) downtown and recording it all through your comm, he even gave you a building address while trying to impress you. It didn’t work. By the time you get all the information you can about his work without Matt getting suspicious, you’re trying to fabricate a good excuse as to why you’re not going home with him.

“Thank you for saving me from dying of boredom tonight, you’re practically an Avenger!” you tell him sweetly.

“You’re welcome. So do you wanna get out of here,” Matt suggests, suddenly close to your face.

“No, I am very flattered though,” you tell him as politely as you can.

“You sure about that, baby girl? We’ll have a good time,” he’s now grabbing your arm, trying to pull you closer to him.

It was fortunately for you that Sam chose that moment to pass by you, and noticed the unwanted touching. He came closer, interjecting into the conversation. “YN! There you are, gorgeous. Sorry, I got caught up talking business.”

While Matt was surprised by Sam’s sudden appearance and affectionate nickname for you, you were able to slip from his grasp without causing a scene. “It’s alright, handsome. I was just passing the time and making conversation. I know how these work events can be.” You stood at Sam’s side, putting your arm around his waist in a loving gesture.

Matt sputtered, looking insulted at being led on. You decide to pull the innocent act and get out of there as fast as possible. “Sam, this is my new acquaintance Matt. Matt, this is my boyfriend Sam.”

“You didn’t say you had a boyfriend earlier,” Matt says coldly. You pretend not to notice the venom in his voice.

“You didn’t ask. Now if you’ll excuse us, we’ve gotta get home. It was nice to meet you!” you say wearing the biggest, most innocent smile you can muster.

You leave Matt standing at the bar, walking arm-in-arm with Sam out of the building. As you’re making your way to your vehicle, you speak up. “Thank you for the save back there, Wilson. I really appreciate it.”

“Anytime, YLN. I’m just glad I didn’t knock him out, the way he was grabbing you like that.” You can hear the anger in Sam’s voice as he tries not to turn around and head back the way you just came.

“That would have been fun to explain to Fury,” you laugh out, trying to lighten the mood. You see in the way Sam’s brown eyes shine that you were successful. “Is it just me, or are you starving too? Let me buy you dinner for saving me.”

“Only if I get to pay next time, and it’s just you and me there. No annoying Hydra jerks,” he replies, holding the car door open for you and shutting it after you.

“Is that your way of asking me on a date, Sam Wilson,” you ask with a smile when he gets in on the driver’s side.

“That depends,” he says with a mischievous smile. “Is that your way of saying yes?”

“Yes.”

“Then yes.”

“Alright then. Where would you like to eat? Your pick,” you say.

“I think a burger sounds good.”

Ten minutes later, you’re sitting in a Five Guys in a formal dress with a dashing tux-wearing Sam Wilson across the table from you. You had a lot of fun, even though the night started with work. You stayed until the restaurant closed, telling embarrassing stories and laughing until your sides hurt and your cheeks were red. If your first date with Sam was this good, you can only imagine how much fun you’ll have on your second date with him. And you can’t wait.


End file.
